Les chaînes du passé
by Syrene-T
Summary: Qu'y a-t-il de plus terrible que de revenir dans son propre passé ? Surtout lorsque celui-ci cache des souvenirs terribles, culpabilisant et douloureux. Pour tenter de vaincre Voldemort, Albus Dumbledore va pourtant affronter le sien (réponse au challenge de mai du collectif Noname).


**Réponse au challenge de mai du collectif Noname, "Cicatrices". Le défi de l'auteur consiste à citer un personnage immoral auquel on se serait attaché malgré tout.**

 **Alors voyons… Les seuls que je trouve, ce sont Hector Barbossa et Jack Sparrow dans _Pirates des Caraïbes_. Barbossa parce qu'il a vraiment la classe, Jack parce que c'est un fou gentil... dont il vaut mieux se tenir éloigné pour éviter les emmerdes. Ça vaut d'ailleurs pour les deux.**

 **000**

 _Cette fic se déroule sur l'île souterraine où Voldemort a caché le médaillon de Serpentard, au moment où le professeur Dumbledore, assisté par Harry, commence à boire la potion qui protège le (faux) horcruxe._

 _Pour information, les dialogues en italique sont ceux du livre. _

000000000

Dès la première gorgée, il avait compris que ce serait pire que tout ce qu'il avait imaginé. Il avait pourtant envisagé pas mal de choses en soi plutôt déplaisantes : poison mortel, souffrance, folie et diverses autres éventualités qu'un sorcier averti ne pouvait pas ignorer. Surtout pas lorsqu'il s'agissait de Voldemort ! Ce qu'il n'avait pas soupçonné, c'était que cette horrible potion le replongerait dans son propre passé. Qu'elle le ramènerait aux épouvantables événements qui l'avait marqué à vie.

Au début, c'est à dire lorsqu'il avait commencé à boire, il avait simultanément senti sa gorge et son œsophage se dessécher, réclamant encore plus de liquide, et vu des ombres informes et menaçantes envahir son cerveau. C'était diaboliquement imaginé. Celui qui commençait à avaler cette mixture ne pouvait plus s'arrêter, son corps réclamant convulsivement à boire. Il était ainsi livré aux démons de ce liquide maléfique.

Très vite, les ombres avaient pris forme. Trop vite. Une forme horriblement familière. Il revit Ariana juste après "l'accident". Sa mère, son frère et lui-même avaient toujours préféré désigner ce qui était arrivé ce jour-là par ce terme presque anodin. "Attentat", "agression" ou "crime" auraient sans doute mieux convenu mais ces mots-là engendraient trop de colère. Son père avait déjà cédé à la fureur, à l'horreur en découvrant ce que l'on avait fait à sa fille. Il le payait à Azkaban dont il ne sortirait sans doute jamais. Alors "accident" valait mieux, même s'ils savaient tous que ça n'en était pas un.

Ariana ! Elle avait six ans à peine. Presque un bébé. Son visage était pratiquement violet à la suite des coups reçus. Tout son corps était marqué mais le visage était ce qu'il y avait de pire à regarder. La fillette blonde, douce et rieuse était quasiment défigurée. Et plus jamais après cela elle n'avait ri. Plus jamais elle n'avait manifesté de gaieté. Ces trois monstres, ces moldus ignares incapables de comprendre ce qu'ils avaient vu l'avaient pratiquement battue à mort. Ce n'était même pas de la méchanceté. Même pas. Comme chez beaucoup de gens, l'incom-préhension et l'ignorance chez eux avaient engendré la peur. Et leur peur les avait amenés à ces actes odieux. Trois adultes tabassant une fillette de six ans parce qu'ils l'avaient vu pratiquer la magie, qu'ils n'expliquaient pas, n'acceptaient pas. Abominable. Qu'avaient-ils dit à leur victime pendant qu'ils s'acharnaient sur elle ? Ils avaient dû parler, menacer peut-être. Injurier. Nul n'en saurait jamais rien car il n'y avait eu aucun témoin et Ariana n'avait jamais abordé ce sujet. Elle se fermait comme une huitre dès lors qu'on l'interrogeait à ce sujet.

Sa petite sœur avait été détruite, ce jour-là. Elle n'avait plus jamais été la même. A vrai dire, toute leur famille avait été détruite. La fillette terrorisée qui ne voulait plus sortir seule, même au jardin, sursautant au moindre bruit, terrifiée en permanence. Leur père emprisonné pour avoir voulu la venger. Leur mère devenue la gardienne de sa propre fille. Kendra Dumbledore n'avait plus vraiment été la même non plus après cela. Avec ses trois enfants, elle avait déménagé. Loin. Pour cacher sa fillette là où personne ne les connaissait. Kendra aussi avait alors vécu dans la peur. Peur des incompréhensibles "crises" qu'Ariana avait parfois et qui la rendaient dangereuse. Peur surtout que la vérité éclate. Que quelqu'un apprenne ce que son enfant était devenue. Alors on la lui prendrait. On l'enfermerait à l'hôpital Sainte-Mangouste pour le restant de sa vie afin de protéger son entourage et éviter que les moldus, encore eux, soient un jour témoin de quelque chose. Comme si le mal n'était pas déjà fait ! Abelforth, encore enfant lui aussi, avait été durablement marqué également -comment le contraire aurait-il été possible ? - par la tragédie. Oui, ce drame avait détruit leur famille.

Très loin, très loin de ses affreux souvenirs qu'il lui semblait revivre, Albus Dumbledore entendait comme une sorte d'écho la voix de Harry :

\- Buvez, professeur.

Il avait conscience de déglutir, conscience du liquide glacé, au goût à la fois rance et amer qui coulait dans sa gorge, mais il avait si soif, si terriblement soif... et le cauchemar continuait. Le pire à cet instant, pour le sorcier prisonnier d'images atroces qu'il s'efforçait depuis si longtemps de tenir à l'écart de son esprit, c'était qu'il savait ce qui allait arriver. Il savait que ça ne s'arrêterait pas là. Il n'était plus si sot qu'alors, quand il était encore un tout jeune adulte et qu'il estimait que les siens avaient connu le pire. Oh non ! Le pire était seulement à venir.

 _\- Je ne veux pas... qu'on ne m'oblige pas à..._

Ces mots, le vieux sorcier les avait prononcés dans le monde réel, dans cette grotte marine où Harry et lui-même étaient venus chercher le moyen de détruire celui qui menaçait leur monde tout entier.

Inexorable, indifférent à ses paroles, le cauchemar se poursuivit avec une netteté effroyable.

Il y avait eu d'abord la mort de sa mère, huit ans après 'l'accident". Ariana en avait quatorze. Toujours aussi blonde, toujours aussi douce, toujours aussi terrifiée. Et toujours, hélas, sujette à ces terribles crises de fureur qui éclataient de manière imprévisible, quand la magie inemployée qui coulait dans ses veines explosait, souvent avec une terrifiante violence. Pauvre innocente. Comme si elle avait voulu tuer sa propre mère ! Là oui, c'était vraiment un accident. Albus se souvenait comment son frère et lui-même, qui pourtant ne s'entendaient guère, avaient menti à Ariana. Il ne fallait pas que la pauvrette sache que c'était elle qui avait provoqué la mort de Kendra. Cela l'aurait achevée. Hélas...

\- _Non_ , gémit Albus tandis que la potion verte, impitoyable, entraînait inexorablement ses souvenirs vers le dernier acte. _Je ne veux pas... je ne veux pas... qu'on me laisse..._

Le pire. L'événement par lequel leur famille avait fini de se désintégrer et dont il portait à la fois la responsabilité et le remords, depuis tant de décennies.

 _\- Par pitié, que ça s'arrête et plus jamais, plus jamais je ne..._

Il ne voulait pas revivre ça. Il ne voulait pas ! Lointaine, la voix de Harry ressassait toujours les mêmes mots :

\- Buvez. Buvez encore. C'est presque terminé, professeur.

Dumbledore savait que boire allait alimenter le cauchemar mais sa gorge était en feu à présent, il respirait avec peine et il avait tant besoin d'étancher sa soif et d'apaiser la brûlure...

Grindelwald. Grindelwald. Cet ami qui avait été si cher à son cœur. Un ami ? Un frère ! Un égal, enfin, avec qui il pouvait parler. Albus le savait depuis son enfance : l'intelligence passe pour un atout mais elle porte en elle-même sa propre malédiction. Elle condamne ceux qu'elle a favorisé à la solitude et à l'ennui. La solitude parce qu'il leur est très difficile de trouver des gens avec qui _parler_. Echanger sur un pied d'égalité. Les gens intelligents ont souvent du mal à trouver quelqu'un de leur niveau. Albus était bien placé pour savoir que ça ne courait pas les rues. Et l'ennui parce que pendant la majeure partie de leur vie ils sont obligés de supporter la bêtise ou la médiocrité des gens.

Grindelwald, lui, était l'ami qu'il avait toujours rêvé d'avoir. Brillant, doué, ambitieux, avec des idées fascinantes et des projets qui ne l'étaient pas moins. Il avait approximativement son âge et tous deux s'étaient tout de suite entendus comme larrons en foire. Oh oui. Sauf que tout était faux. Dumbledore avait payé le prix fort pour avoir refusé de voir Grindelwald tel qu'il était réellement. Pour s'être aveuglé lui-même de faux semblants. Des excuses, il n'en avait pas. Au fond de lui il avait toujours su que son "ami" était un être maléfique. Il avait seulement refusé de le voir.

Un nouveau flot de potion coula dans sa gorge et son corps s'arqua soudain comme sous l'effet d'une terrible souffrance. Ce qui était d'ailleurs le cas. Comme si la scène se déroulait encore sous ses yeux il revit Grindelwald, fou de rage, brandir sa baguette magique vers Abelforth, un adolescent hargneux mais peut-être plus lucide qu'il n'en avait l'air, qui venait de servir aux deux aînés leurs quatre vérités sans mâcher ses mots.

\- Endoloris !

\- Noon ! hurla Albus.

Il n'aurait su dire si c'était dans son souvenir ou dans la réalité qu'il avait crié. Abelforth avait quinze ans à cette époque. Un an de plus qu'Ariana, dont il était très proche. Dumbledore revoyait son jeune frère tomber sur le sol en hurlant de douleur. Des cris épouvantables qu'on avait peine à croire sortis d'une gorge humaine. Des cris qui vous arrachaient l'âme. Son corps se tordait dans tous les sens et sa voix paraissait prête à se briser à chaque nouvelle clameur.

\- Mais arrête ! avait hurlé son frère aîné en se tournant vers son « ami ». Tu es fou !

Grindelwald riait en regardant sa victime et Albus s'était dit, fugitivement, qu'il voyait là le vrai visage de celui en qui il avait tant voulu croire. Un visage dur, se réjouissant pourtant de torturer un adolescent. En un éclair, Dumbledore avait enfin admis la vérité. C'était ça, le vrai monde dont rêvait Grindelwald. Un monde d'oppression dans lequel tous ceux qui s'opposeraient à lui seraient traités de la sorte. Ou purement et simplement éliminés. Au choix. Un monde dans lequel régnerait seulement la loi du plus fort et où les plus faibles seraient écrasés pour le simple plaisir de leur démontrer leur impuissance. Et il avait encouragé, participé à échafauder des plans sur cette idée... qui se brisait là, maintenant, en voyant la réalité qui se cachait derrière les mots.

\- Gellert ! Arrête immédiatement !

Oui, depuis maintenant plusieurs années Albus Dumbledore considérait Abelfort comme une sorte de simplet grognon, pas très intéressant il fallait bien le dire. Il avait été furieux un moment plus tôt de l'entendre dire des choses, ma foi... des choses qu'il n'avait aucune envie d'entendre. Sans doute parce qu'au fond il savait que son frère cadet avait raison. Il réalisait soudain que malgré tout il l'aimait sincèrement. Il ne pouvait pas supporter de le voir souffrir. Il ne pouvait pas. Il ne supportait pas qu'on lui fasse du mal, surtout de manière aussi gratuite. Ariana avait été assaillie par ces moldus et maintenant... Mais quel était ce monde où les innocents sont toujours les victimes ?

\- Expelliarmus !

La baguette de Grindelwald lui avait sauté des mains. Furieux, les yeux lançant des éclairs, Albus s'était dressé devant lui de toute sa taille :

\- Mais à quoi tu penses ?! Tu as perdu la tête ! C'est mon frère ! Et de toute façon, ce ne sont pas des manières de traiter les gens !

Le futur mage noir avait ramassé sa baguette magique avant de ricaner avec mépris :

\- Quoi ? C'est exactement comme ça que l'on doit traiter les imbéciles et les gens qui se dressent en travers de notre route. _Pour le plus grand bien_ , tu te souviens ? Tu as des scrupules, tout à coup ? Pourquoi, parce que ce petit crétin est ton frère ? Et alors ? Qu'est-ce que ça change ? Si tu n'as pas les tripes nécessaires pour notre révolution et la prise du pouvoir, Albus, tu devrais le dire tout de suite et ne pas me faire perdre mon temps. Nous avons toujours su que nous aurions besoin des sortilèges soi-disant "impardonnables" (de la foutaise, oui) ! Tu étais bien d'accord, non ?

Hélas oui. Il avait été d'accord. Il aurait aimé pouvoir dire qu'il ne s'était pas vraiment rendu compte mais ç'aurait été se chercher des excuses qu'il n'avait pas. Tant d'années plus tard, sa honte était toujours aussi cuisante.

Comment le reste s'était-il enchaîné ? Dumbledore ne savait plus très bien. Tout à coup, les sortilèges avaient fusé de partout. Abelforth qui s'était relevé, les yeux jetant des éclairs de fureur, s'y était mis aussi. Mais Grindelwald était vraiment fort et Albus, lui, espérait encore que tout cela n'était qu'un malentendu stupide et que tout allait s'arranger. S'il avait, à ce moment critique, donné toute sa mesure pour terrasser son adversaire, peut-être que les choses auraient tourné autrement. Même dans le cas contraire, au moins il n'aurait pas eu à regretter de n'avoir pas donné le meilleur de lui-même pour protéger les siens. Tout particulièrement quand dans la pièce dévastée par les sortilèges que se lançaient les trois belligérants s'était élevée une voix cristalline, effrayée, horrifiée :

\- Arrêtez ! Arrêtez de vous battre !

Dumbledore avait entendu le nouveau cri de son frère :

\- Ecarte-toi, Ariana !

Un tambourinement de pieds menus sur le sol, une voix toujours aussi craintive qui s'efforçait de se montrer ferme :

\- Je vais... je ne vous laisserai pas faire, arrêtez, je vais... je... Arrê….

Un mot coupé brutalement, une aspiration avortée, le bruit d'un corps s'effondrant sur le sol. Les trois combattants avaient tourné la tête en même temps. Puis Abelforth avait poussé un cri terrible :

\- ARIANA !

Et le monde s'était arrêté de tourner pour toujours.

Personne n'avait visé la jeune fille et cependant elle était morte. Tandis que les deux frères Dumbledore se précipitaient vers le corps menu et immobile, la porte de la maison avait claqué : Gellert Grindelwald venait de prendre la fuite. On n'était pas prêt de le revoir.

Quant à Albus, quand il avait voulu se pencher sur sa jeune sœur inerte, Abelforth l'avait écarté d'un coup de poing dans la poitrine, les yeux ruisselants de larmes mais le visage dur :

\- Ne ta touche pas ! Tout ça c'est de ta faute !

Le frère aîné avait reculé en chancelant. Pas à cause du coup, très mal ajusté, mais à cause des paroles prononcées. Son cadet avait raison. Tout ce qui venait de se passer était de sa faute. Tout. Et rien ni personne ne pourrait jamais effacer ce qui venait de se produire.

000

Le bateau à la coque verte glissait à nouveau sur le lac souterrain. A bord, Albus Dumbledore et Harry Potter, tassés l'un contre l'autre du fait du peu de place disponible dans leur esquif, n'échangèrent pas un mot de toute la traversée.

Albus se sentait mal, plus mal que les mots ne peuvent le dire. Il était sorti de sa transe quelques instants plus tôt, juste à temps pour mettre en fuite les Inferi dont le lac était rempli.

Sans doute, la potion de Voldemort avait avant tout un effet psychique. Mais pas seulement, s'il devait en juger par ce qu'il ressentait à présent physiquement. A vrai dire, il se sentait près à tourner de l'œil. Il repensait aussi aux images du passé qu'il avait revu après avoir ingéré le liquide maléfique. Il portait ce fardeau depuis l'année de ses dix-sept ans et jamais, depuis toutes ces décennies, jamais il n'avait pu se pardonner.

Il était affligeant de penser que c'était ces horribles événements qui avaient fait de lui l'homme qu'il était devenu. Un homme qui ne jugeait jamais trop vite et donnait toujours, toujours une seconde chance à tout le monde. Parce qu'il était bien placé pour savoir que l'on peut changer. Que l'on peut regretter ses erreurs passées. Que l'on peut chercher à réparer le tort que l'on a causé même si on ne peut pas modifier le passé. On peut seulement essayer d'améliorer l'avenir. Essayer d'éviter que d'autres commettent les mêmes erreurs que vous. Au final pourtant, c'est une assez piètre consolation.

Le jour de l'enterrement d'Ariana, en pleine cérémonie, Abelforth avait flanqué son poing dans la figure de son frère aîné devant tout le monde et lui avait cassé le nez. Sans un mot. Comment lui en vouloir ? C'était amplement mérité. Evidemment, du fait même que cela s'était produit en public, bien des gens s'étaient interrogés.

Aucun des deux frères n'avait jamais rien dit. Chacun avait gardé pour lui son chagrin et ses propres cicatrices. Parfois, lorsqu'il voyait son nez, dont la cassure était toujours demeurée apparente, dans un miroir, Albus Dumbledore se disait que ce n'était là que la pointe immergée de l'iceberg. Ses vraies blessures étaient morales, comme des chaînes invisibles qu'il portait depuis ce temps-là et qu'il emporterait avec lui dans la tombe.

 **FIN**


End file.
